


Netherlands/Prussia Crack Fic

by otechestvo



Series: Not Rus/Aus [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otechestvo/pseuds/otechestvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure crack fic based on an RP. After a long few weeks in the Australian Outback, the Nations head home, just a little bit delirious. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netherlands/Prussia Crack Fic

**Author's Note:**

> If you were not part of World Status this won't make sense. I'll give a quick run-down of what happened;  
> For an event, everyone was dropped in the Australian Outback.  
> Finally everyone gets to go home, but everyone's sort of out of it from the trip.  
> Hungary gets Netherlands and Prussia to kiss.  
> Ireland, finally drunk for the first time since this all started, steals a priest's robes and forcibly marries them.  
> Everyone is still delirious and hysterical.  
> Belgium disapproves of this marriage and tells Ireland to divorce them.  
> Netherlands and Prussia hide together in the airplane's bathroom to keep this from happening although they don't know why.  
> Just... crack. Really.

Jan was dirty, and sweaty, and tired, and currently hiding in an airplane bathroom with another dirty, sweaty man who he had just minutes ago been forced into a marriage with. 

Well, ‘hiding’ wasn’t really the right word. Their adversary knew exactly where they were. That was made obvious by the banging on the door and the swearing. The security on this plane  _sucked_.

It probably wasn’t legally binding, this marriage, but everyone was more than a little hysterical from their stint in the Australian Outback, and when a drunk Irishman in stolen robes proclaims you husband and husband you tend to listen to him. Jan knows better than to fuck with an angry Catholic. And he’s not sure why said drunk, angry Catholic wants to dissolve their marriage now, or why they’re trying to avoid it, but everyone has lost their minds and Jan has accepted this.

He was going to have to get back at Liz for this, he thinks, as Gilbert sobs dryly against his shoulder. Liz and her stupid demands for man-on-man smoochings.

“There, there”, he says, because it seems fitting. He doesn’t know what’s going on any more. He just wants to be back in Amsterdam, to take a shower, maybe to have a few dozen beers.

Gilbert calls him Ducky again and touches his face, not in a loving or tender way, but in a wild kind of papping like he doesn’t know what to do with himself either. He probably doesn’t. Jan finds himself returning the face-touching, smushing Gilbert’s nose to the side.

He wonders if they can avoid the divorce if they just consummate the marriage, and before he can give a painful wheezing shriek at his own thoughts the door splinters.

Back in Australia, Cody checks his Twitter feed and laughs so hard he chokes.


End file.
